Victor Quartermaine
Lord Victor Quartermaine, simply known as Victor Quartermaine, is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 11th full-length animated feature film Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, which is Aardman's 2nd feature film. He is Wallace's arch-nemesis and Philip's owner. He was voiced by , who also portrayed Amon Goeth in Schindler's List, Rameses in The Prince of Egypt, Raiden the Moon King in Kubo and the Two Strings, Barry in Dolittle, Francis Dolarhyde in Red Dragon, Hades in Clash of the Titans, Lord Voldemort in the Harry Potter franchise, and Dennis "Spider" Cleg in Spider. In the video game adaptation, he was voiced by , who also played Jake Abbasi in Skins: Fire. Appearance Victor Quartermaine is a slender man with balding black hair and sideburns. He is always seen wearing a tan trench coat and black boots. He also wears a black toupee to cover up his baldness, which is often an occurring gag in the movie, although this only happened about four times. Throughout the film, the color of Victor's cravat (British scarf) changes several times, but no other clothing item that he wears does this. Personality Victor Quartermaine is a sarcastic, argumentative, arrogant, greedy and pompous hunter who does not care about hunting laws or animals. He loves hunting, guns, money, and shooting rabbits or mammals. Victor is also very provocative and orgiastic towards Lady Tottington (even when she resists his advancments), as he tries to marry her for her money. One of his most opprobrious plans is when he theoretically tries to kill the Were-Rabbit/Wallace. He also has a fondness for his destructive weapons (such as a rifle or gold bullets). Official Bio from the Wallace and Gromit Website Biography ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' At Tottington Hall Appearing at the doorstep, Victor Quartermaine presents himself to Lady Tottington by giving her flowers. Tottington accepts the flowers and shows him and his dog Philip to the rabbits roaming in her garden while Wallace and Gromit were capturing the rabbits using the BunVac 6000 (a machine to suck them away). Victor offered to get rid of the rabbits by shooting; however, Lady Tottington reminded him to not kill them without thought. Although Victor seemingly took her words, he prepares to shoot a rabbit before Wallace's contraption sucked it away as the bullet hits the ground. Confused at this occurance, Victor inspects the hole the rabbit went through before his toupee gets sucked in and later also himself. He then gets out and questions Wallace and Gromit's handling of the rabbits, before demanding Wallace to pay for his toupee. Victor takes a black rabbit, thinking that it was his wig prior to leaving Tottington Hall with Philip. In the Church During a town meeting taking place after a night where a creature, called the Were-Rabbit, ate most of the town's vegetables, Victor later enters in the midst of it offering to shoot the animal. However, Lady Tottington persuades the townsfolk to let Anti-Pesto capture the Were-Rabbit humanely and also continue their services, much to his irritation. Confronting Wallace and Witnessing His Transformation He traveled with his dog Phillip to Tottington Hall with intentions to visit Totty, only to see her in the vegetable garden with Wallace. Enraged, Victor later corners Wallace during the night in the forest, where he threatens him due to the former being jealous of Lady Tottington's growing fondness for him. He then forces Wallace to fight him. However, Wallace was caught in the moonlight and started transforming unwillingly after he threw Victor onto the van with Gromit inside; both Gromit and Victor watched in fear, but the latter grinned afterwards. When Gromit eventually drives away to go after the now transformed Were-Rabbit, Victor makes another evil grin as he plots a plan. Acquiring the Bullets Now knowing who the Were-Rabbit actually is and seeing the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, Victor goes to Reverend Clement Hedges to seek a way to shoot it down. He gains access to "24-carrot" gold bullets, said by the vicar to be the only thing to kill the creature. Convincing the Town Then Victor comes to the church when the people argue with Totty that the were-rabbit is still eating the vegetables. Then Victor told the town that he will kill him. This left Totty no choice but to allow him. Attempting to Take Down the Were-Rabbit Victor comes to Wallace's house in West Wallaby Lane in the night where he tries to kill him. He managed to track down and shoot Wallace under the form of the Were-Rabbit, only to find out the "creature" Victor shot was actually Gromit in a rabbit decoy suit. He then locks him in an Anti-Pesto trap cage and leaves to exterminate the real Were-Rabbit. Vegetable Contest Victor later comes to the contest and tells Officer Albert Mackintosh that the beast is not killed, and the Officer mistakenly repeats it over the bullhorn. Then he calms the folks down, assuring them that he will take down the Were-Rabbit while also mentioning that he has one bullet. When Victor runs out of bullets, he asks the vicar for more only to be told that there are no more. Setting his eyes on the golden carrot trophy, Victor argues with Totty as he attempts to use it as a makeshift bullet, which caught Wallace's attention (as he believes Victor is trying to hurt Tottington) and bringing him to kick the hunter. However, Victor managed to take the carrot, loading it up in a blunderbuss he found at an antiques table at the contest and climbs on a pipe which Wallace later smashed, sending Victor to land head first into a cotton candy machine. Final Confrontation Then Victor sees Tottington and Wallace holding hands right after she knew the Were-Rabbit was Wallace. Then Victor accidentally revealed his plans. Then as he makes an attempt to shoot him, he gets sprayed by Totty in the eyes, blinding him. Seeing that Wallace escaped after Tottington told him to run. Victor, to stop Tottington interfering, pinned her by ramming a pitchfork into her hair, not long before saying he actually like her hair pinned back and follows Wallace. During that time, Philip was chasing Gromit and Victor got bumped by Philip by accident. When he comes back on his feet, he saw Wallace on the flag pole and Victor shoots. Unfortunately, Gromit's plane intercepts the gold carrot-bullet meant for Wallace, shielding him in the process. Having lost his last chance, Victor begins to throw a tantrum. However, the bullet caused Gromit's plane and himself to plummet down into a cheese tent, whilst Wallace/the Were-Rabbit managed to catch it. Defeat After believing that Wallace is officially dead, Victor started gloating about his triumphant victory that no one can beat him, although Tottington, who managed to be free, eventually smacked his head from behind with a giant carrot, causing Victor to fall into the same tent. While partially unconscious, he is then dressed in the rabbit suit by Gromit as punishment for his crimes and was sent to divert the mob from entering the tent where the real Were-Rabbit is. Philip believes Victor to be the beast, so he bites his master, and the angry mob chases Victor away. At this point afterwards, his true fate with the mob on the chase remains a mystery; however, in a deleted scene, it is rumored that he was run out of town instead. It is also rumored that he was killed by the angry mob. ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (videogame) Victor Quartermaine and his dog Philip, also appeared as villains. In the game, they stole the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic valves, so that Hutch and the Were-Rabbit cannot return to normal. Also, Victor plans to use the valves, so that normal creatures will transform into were-creatures. Quotes }} Trivia *Instead of being Lady Tottington's suitor as in the final movie, Victor was originally written in the initial script as her son and was named Tristrum. *Victor is the first Wallace & Gromit villain in the films to speak. **He is also the first Wallace & Gromit villain to be a human, as the others were either animals (Feathers McGraw for example) or, in Preston's case, robots. He will be followed by Piella Bakewell. **Victor is also the second Wallace & Gromit villain who uses a firearm, next to Feathers McGraw. *Victor Quartermaine is the second main Aardman Antagonist, Who is portrayed by a Harry Potter cast member, since Mrs. Tweedy from Chicken Run, But before Alexandrina Victoria Hannover from The Pirates! In An Adventure With Scientists!, For Victor Quartermaine's Case is voiced by Ralph Fiennes, Who is portrayed as Lord Voldemort, While For Mrs. Melisha Tweedy's Case is voiced by Miranda Richardson, Who is portrayed as Rita Skeeter, and For Queen Victoria's Case is voiced by Imelda Staunton, Who is portrayed as Dolores Umbridge. *Victor Quartermaine is the fourth human male Aardman antagonist, who came after Mr. Hugh from Stage Fright, Angry Kid from Angry Kid, and Mr. Tweedy from Chicken Run, but he came before Anthony Trumper from Shaun the Sheep: The Movie and Lord Nooth from Early Man. *It is unknown how Victor Quartermaine acquired his rifle in the first place, since England has many gun control laws even though being a hunter is considered as a profession. *He is Ralph Fiennes' second animated villainous role after Rameses (another DreamWorks villain) and before the Moon King (another stop-motion villain). *He, Piella Bakewell, and Monty Muzzle are the only Wallace & Gromit villains to be human. *His surname could be derived from Allan Quatermain, the protagonist of the 1885 British novel King Solomon's Mines by the late H. Rider Haggard. Navigation Category:Poachers Category:Aristocrats Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Love Rivals Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Misogynists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Mercenaries Category:Greedy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Golddiggers Category:Elitist Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Horror Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Cowards Category:Abusers Category:Envious Category:Enigmatic Category:Murderer Category:Saboteurs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Brainwashers Category:Perverts